Shark Physiology
The power to use the abilities of sharks. Variation of Fish Physiology. Also Called *Selachothropy *Shark Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into sharks. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation * Enhanced Bite **Fang Retraction * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses ** Electroreception ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Smell ** Enhanced Vision *** Night Vision ** Water Sense * Enhanced Strength * Feral Mind * Predator Instinct * Rough Armor * Speed Swimming * Tooth Regrowth Variations * Carcharhiniform Physiology (blue, tiger, bull, grey reef, blacktip reef, Caribbean reef, blacktail reef, whitetip reef and oceanic whitetip sharks (requiem sharks), houndsharks, catsharks and hammerhead sharks) * Heterodontiform Physiology (bullhead or horn sharks) * Hexanchiform Physiology (cow sharks, frilled shark, etc.) * Lamniform Physiology (goblin shark, basking shark, megamouth shark, thresher sharks, shortfin and longfin mako sharks, and great white shark) * Orectolobiform Physiology (zebra sharks, nurse sharks, wobbegongs and the whale shark) * Pristiophoriform Physiology (sawsharks) * Squaliform Physiology (bramble sharks, dogfish/roughsharks and prickly shark) * Squatiniform Physiology (angel sharks) Extinct Sharks: * Megalodon Physiology (megalodon, extinct): Supernatural Condition, Unnatural Size Mythical Sharks: * Isonade Physiology: Spike Protrusion, Enhanced Stealth * Samebito Physiology: Gemstone Tears Limitations * User may become bloodthirsty and have a sudden craving for blood. * Some users tend to eat indigestible materials due to sudden hunger cravings. Known Users See Also: Threatening Shark and Shark Man. Cartoons Live Television Gallery Shark_people.jpg|Shark peoples (American Dragon: Jake Long), anthropomorphic shark-like magical creatures. Razor the Shark profile.jpg|Razor the Shark (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian shark. Blade the Shark profile.jpg|Blade the Shark (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian shark. Harribel_released2.jpg|Tier Harribel (Bleach) releasing her Tiburón, changing into an shark-attributed Arrancar with water manipulating abilities. King Shark DC.jpg|Nanaue also known as King Shark (DC Comics) is a humanoid shark. Shark_Man_DC.jpg|Shark Man (DC Comics) takes the form of a shark with a human body. zigra.jpg|Zigra (Gamera vs Zigra) Hammerhead (Hammerhead).jpg|Paul King/Hammerhead (Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy) is a human/hammerhead shark hybrid. Gantu_LAS.jpg|Gantu (Lilo & Stitch), a shark/whale-like alien. 602_Sinker.jpg|Experiment 602 "Sinker" (Lilo & Stitch) Greatseb88.jpg|Sharkanians (The Little Mermaid TV series), humanoid shark-like creatures. Kisamehada01.jpg|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) merging with his Samehada, to become a chakra-draining shark-human. Kisame_wielding_Samehada.gif|Samehada (Naruto) is a sentient sword that lives up to its namesake, shark skin. Arlong_Past.png|Arlong (One Piece) is a sawshark fishman, with immense strength, unbreakable saw-nose, and infinite shark teeth. Madam Shyarly (One Piece).png|Shyarly (One Piece) is a shortfin mako shark mermaid. Charlotte Praline (One Piece).png|Charlotte Praline (One Piece) is a hammerhead shark mermaid. Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) is a great white shark fishman, and being overdosed on Energy Steroids made him even more deadly. File:Jinbe_(One_Piece)_1.png|Jinbe (One Piece) a whale shark fishman. Setonohanayome0507ky9.jpg|Shark Fujishiro (Seto No Hanayome) is a shark merman. Lenny (Shark Tale) profile.jpg|Lenny (Shark Tale) Terrafin.jpeg|Terrafin (Skylanders Series) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) design is based on a shark. Streetsharks.jpg|Ribster, Jab, Streex and Big Slammu (Street Sharks), humans who is mutated to anthropomorphic sharks. Shark_H.png|Shark (Valkyrie Crusade) Old_Character_Art.png|Old (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Syakesan.png|Sal/Syakesan (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Though don't get fooled by his appearance... Trashno.png|...Cause he's actually a salmon shark. Samekichi.png|Samekichi (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Armaggon(tmnt2012).png|Armaggon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Transparent Bull Sharkowski.jpg|Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Shark (Help! I'm a Fish) profile.jpg|Shark (Help! I'm a Fish) File:Shagreen.gif|Shagreen (Marvel Comics) File:Iara_Dos_Santos_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_2_cover_001.jpg|Iara Dos Santos/Shark-Girl (Marvel Comics) File:Todd_Arliss_-_Tiger_Shark_Villains_for_Hire_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark (Marvel Comics) File:Samebito_by_weremagnus.jpg|Samebito (Japanese Folklore/Mythology) File:Isonade.jpg|Isonade (Japanese Folklore/Mythology) 300px-Mershark0.jpg|Though vicious, Mershark (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) can be surprisingly timid lovers once courted. Leviathan_fight_magazine_scan.png|Leviathan (The Ocean Hunter) Deathshark.jpg|Zako (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic hammerhead shark. jabberjaw_by_zefrenchm_dbmysy6-pre.jpg|Jabberjaw (Jabberjaw) Roboshark.jpeg|Roboshark (Roboshark) Nightmare Sahrk.jpeg|Nightmare Shark (Nightmare Shark) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries